Howling at the Moon
by EternalForces242
Summary: Finally Inuyasha is in a society that accepts him after years of the fugitive life. Now along with Ichigo, Renji and their team, they defend Kagome: The new guardian of the Shikon Jewel. An AU if you couldn't already tell.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha, or any of the shows referenced. Please don't sue XD

"Miss Higurashi, can you please answer question eleven for me."

A cold burst of air suddenly overcame the room and this time it wasn't Toshiro. She stood still as she felt her limbs bound and mouth clutched by the ancient evil known as Algebra and stared forcefully into the maw of the beast.

X/ (4*88-2034[111/23y] + 66^11)-Y= Y^23

Why did Mrs. Kikyo have to insist on having Kagome in her class when she totally flunked it? Because, first of all, the ideal word to describe Mrs. Kikyo is evil. Kagome sighed, Evil math teachers... What cliché is this world coming to?The ticking noise of the clock, the soulless stare of her teacher and that annoying kid that always hums the Jeopardy waiting song all were coming in complete unison to tell her to "act like your ass is on fire, or I'll light it on fire." Or at least, thats how it sounded to her.

"Seven." Kikyo stopped, the boy stopped and even the clock skipped a "tock". "Y equals seven... I think." Now all movement ceased completely, as the room plunged into a world thriving on these awkward silences you see on your television. After what seemed like hours not one person managed to blink, until someone decided to steal the moment.

She awaited the correction to her answer awkwardly starring, the silence went on for a minute or so until the creak of a door separated the glare.

"...Hello Mr. Crowley..." They said routinely, most of them muttering. Through his smile all spotted the fangs of their all-so-popular principle. Funny story that the reason they hold the record for the lowest amount of students getting sent to the principle's office is the fear of him baring those fangs; thats a positive, right?

"Hello, my pupils!" Crowley said in his thick Georgian accent, with his his canine features and his Georgian voice, he sure is an interesting man. Waving and gesturing charismatically, he stopped the "applause" and began his lecturing um.. speech. "Today," Crowly started, "I'm introducing a herd of new students that for some reason, enrolled at the exact time. Creepy. Well, anyway..."

A group of ten or eleven people awkwardly entered the room in a group walk. You can say it was an odd group, with only a couple worth mentioning: A tall, bald adolescent; Another boy with easily visible make-up; A woman, looking way to grown to be a senior let alone a junior; and a young man with a certain glow in his hair. Or was it naturally like that?

With a sigh and a few nose bleeds caused by _some_ people's pervertedness, and they all knew who sadly. Damn that Miroku, can he go through the day without making an innuendo-

**SLAP!**

Or without groping a girl? Yet, for some reason, no matter how many times he's done it, the only person who doesn't hate him for it is Ms. Sango Tanaka. If you think that only a saint can enjoy the company of a perverted monk, you're wrong. Dead wrong.

"Miroku, you dumb ass! Not only did you have to touch me, but do it while checking out someone _else!"_

This was a special moment. Especially since they don't get many new residents around these parts, since they're right next to Tokyo, making it pretty empty for a neighboring city. Yet, they always find a way to never have a dull moment. With several districts full of riches and poverty, how could nothing happen? They even have a crazy vice-principal who believes in ghosts. It can go on, but before anyone can response, he continued.

"Well I'm happy to introduce some new students. Please meet Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Rangiku Masumoto, Inuyasha Takahashi..."

_I see they made it. _Aboy in the back thought and resisted telling someone, even though two people he could sat next to him. Ichigo sighed, obviously annoyed by his lack of friends in the world. Or perhaps, just this class. He had Keigo and Tatsuki, plus that substitute shinigami "business" of his. He actually thought he had to many friends for a guy who pushes everyone and everything away, or at least, he thinks he does...

He snapped back into reality, or you can say Rukia snapped him instead. The petite girl with the octopus-like raven hair, moved her small hand around his orange hair, messing it up more than it already was. He gave an annoyed and icy look to her and she backed off. They always back off. In a lot of ways they were alike, even before meeting. You can call that fate if you wish.

The group of transfers found a vacant seat somewhere in the already overcrowed room 13, while Kikyo snatched an extra-large latte Crowley offered reluctantly to her. Ikkaku, the bald guy and Yumichika, the guy who appeared as if he belonged on RuPaul's drag race, went straight toward the rear side of the room; while Inuyasha, acting all nonchalant with his flowing silver hair in obvious knots, slumped down next to Kagome; Rangiku made the walkway her runway as her strutted toward Ichigo quietly, setting the men watching her to the nurse with an excessive nosebleed and came over to talk to a student in the back.

"Yoohoo! You're captain Hitsugaya, right?"

Hitsugaya , a short, but muscular student that wouldn't be best described as a man- especially because he wasn't- With a winter frost spiraling in his eyes, glanced at the woman leaning in on his desk and sighed. Toshiro Hitsugaya is a child prodigy who managed to skip from grade school the junior year of high school, giving him an attitude to the ones he didn't find... smart enough.

"I take it your the one that Yamamoto sent, correct?" She giggled and took the seat next to him, avoiding bumping her ...parts... into him. Besides that, the two just sat in silence and listened, with the occasional eye contact between the two.

The rest of class went normally. The boys drooled (literally) over Kikyo, while she taught the problems that Midterms would cover. The girls' attempt to take notes usually ended with texting or talking. Making it appear nothing had changed from they're new residents, for they spent most of their time alone. But it _all _changed, for better and for worse.

Inuyasha kept his head help low, his silver hair shielding his face from this foreign town. And this foreign people. As soon as he stepped out those school doors, he carefully made his way home, or where it will be for now. Through the city he hiked south against the flow of the river of people, going no where. Going no where that would matter to those prejudice bastards called "humans."

He spit, and felt as even that burned as it left his thoughts and materialized.

"Hey, aren't you that new kid? Inuyasha is it? Nice to meet you I'm-" Inuyasha just kept on going, he didn't care what the other kids thought about him. None of it would matter looking ahead, and just thinking about it was just damn annoying.

"Hey I know that its hard to be new, but you don't have to be mean." He felt as a hand clasped onto his shoulder, stopping him before he got any farther away from him. "Names Miroku. Miroku Nakamura."

"Hey, weren't you that pervert-" Inuyasha stopped before he said more. No, not because he called him a pervert, but because he responded.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert! My hand slipped."

...And then they both broke down laughing, struggling to keep standing by grappling onto the mail boxes and walls. They both knew he was lying through his teeth, and even he couldn't resist chuckling a bit while saying it.

"A also take it your a compulsive liar too, Miroku."

"Shut up."

They started talking for a while, about sports, about video games, plus he also told him who the best looking girls were. All your basic boy stuff. For hours they just talked, and talked, and bought sodas, and talked _some more_, seemingly never getting bored.

"Its getting late, and we should get home."

"Yeah, my mom's going to kill me. See you Miroku!"

"Wait, maybe I should and walk you home. Where you live?"

He pointed east, "About a couple blocks away from here."

"Actually," he muttered disappointedly. "I have to get home soon."

That peaked Inuyasha's curiosity, why he was so willing a minute ago and changed his mind suddenly. _Oh well, all humans have they're faults_. This was his. _He doesn't know what made him feel worse: that he was also half like them, or even worse that he loved his human mother. Being a half breed was probably worse, I mean, what was wrong with loving your mom?_ He thought as he made his stuck his hand to catch the door before it shut, and sprinted out the door as it "dinged."

His run gradually descended into a walk as the sun's light decreased as well under the clouds lingering above him. The eastern district of the city, often dubbed as the "Hanging Dog" district among the jocks he overheard in the hall. A strong essence of poverty was attached to the area of small aged apartments, and closed buildings, now seemingly used only for a nice little hangout for the "Band of Seven;" a local gang. Death is a given if you cross them, while decapitation is only reserved for their greatest enemies.

He wasn't scared, its not like they could hurt him. He flexed his muscles obnoxiously, as they pulsated, growing a slight inch or two. Half-breeds: brains of a human, strength of a demon. Well, he almost reached it. The new house his mother managed to rent until they could by a house in the main city -dubbed the "Seireitei"- where everyone is rich and happy. Anywhere but here would be find for her, but he didn't care where he lived: no one can hurt him. Plus, his mom would be safe from the world as long as he could protect her.

All she needed was him.

"Hey, Inuyasha! I have someone that wants to meet you." He stepped into the rotted entrance to his humble abode to be greeted by his mom, as bright eyed and cheery as usual. He got in closer to see someone else sitting in the living room. Ah great, another boyfriend, was the first thing that came to mind. In the time that his dad died, she'd gone through many, _many _boyfriends. Sadly none stayed, probably because when she told them about Inuyasha, the first thing they did was blast out the door. Not that, anyone would last long enough to go inside the house this time.

"So, you're the famous Inuyasha." He heard a soothing, yet manly voice come from the kitchen of the two room apartment. Against the wall, a man in green and white stripped clothing lounging on the devastated couch happily. "Nice to finally meet 'ya"

He was angrily trying to decide how to respond to that, but before he could decide his mom explained. She spoke as if she wasn't living in a place named after dead dogs. "So this man is willing to give me a job in the Junriran if we were to except."

"So he's not a boyfriend?" He mocked.

"Try potential boss."

"So, what's the job?"

"Vice-president of the Urahara Convenience Store Chain." That Inuyasha's face flashed like a light bulb up, thats where he and Miroku were just talking an hour ago. To think that the man who made the stores he saw in every town he's been in and he's moved _a hell of a lot._ Plus, he might get free items! Inuyasha grinned and contemplated getting free video games.

He decided to wait outside the apartment, so his mom would get a nice conversation with the soon to be boss. He sat on the curb with a DS and sat down to Legend of Zelda, hoping for the best. Praying to a God he doesn't believe in. He wants the best for his mom, because she's all he has left of his family. The human side anyway. He waited. Rode the spirit tracks; fought in the ice realm; rode some more; climbed the tower; fought some more. It was about midnight when Izayoi finally returned from the house with Mr. Urahara leaving, yawning and stumbling downward.

He Inuyasha also was acting just the same as he fell into his bed as his mother slept on the couch in the kitchen. He lied awake all night that night, he has a new school that will apparently be staying at, and his mom is having enjoying her life. Finally, mom is happy, he's happy, everything will be perfect.

Saturday at last, good thing the first day of school was only a Wednesday. Whats also a plus is that they're starting to move into the house tomorrow. So now, their house is full of boxes again, but it didn't matter because he would be at Miroku's all day. As he rushed out that old door in his tee-shirt and short-jeans, a hand slammed the door in his face.

"Hon, before you go to your friends house, can you go over to the Urahara shop to talk to Kisuke." Who knew that someone who acts so cheery can be so mischievous? With the cacophony of groans of frustration he made his way out the door again. About a half and hour walk for humans, five minutes for half-breeds. As he dodged incoming cars going into the parking lot, he spotted the man. He finally got to see the man without his Friday-night-I-got-drunk-at-the-bar clothes, and it was fairly different. Instead of his casual clothes, he wore a tight suit. His light blond hair without the hat was tightly pulled back and combed. HE looked... professional!

"So Mr. Urahara-"

"Call me Kisuke."

"Alright, Kisuke, what exactly do you need?" He asked in a voice he found polite.

"Can you come around back and help me out?" Urahara Convenience Stores, probably the only company to have the office buildings atop of the original store, meaning that sometimes, Urahara works in the actual store, just like that Undercover Boss show. He seems pretty down to earth though, not much like a CEO or anything.

As the two made their way through the crowded store and reached the huge metal door with a daunting sign reading: EMPLOYEES ONLY. With Kisuke telling him to ignore it, they entered only to find two more doors with one talking about storage, another one the employee lounge. Because Inuyasha wasn't and actual worker, not even the CEO could bring him there, so said his mother. Going through the thin wood door, three figures could be seen on the inside.

"So this is the guy you were blabbering on about 'eh Hat-and-Clogs?" Something you wouldn't hear from an average cashier. As he lied on the couch, with his messy orange hair all over his pillow, he hardly looked like worked here. Minus the aged and ragged uniform. He reluctantly sat up, while his cold and nonchalant voice came out. "I guess half-breeds are easy on the eyes then..."

Avoiding the temptation of raking his claws across the face of the man, Urahara elbowed him in the face as he asked: "I have an offer for you."

**A/N- So... Yeah. This is my very first ever fanfiction, and I know that I made Inuyasha very out of character with the "anger management" and all, but to live modern day, you need self control. Any if you review, Urahara's stocks will go up! That good enough for you? No. Well, yes I know he doesn't exist just- HEY! Don't you give me back talk! I'll wack you with mai bludgeoning stick! Rawr! ~Technical Difficulties~**

** Love and Anime,**

_Eternal Forces._

**Untamed and uncut: from the Editor: Besides being about a month behind schedule, the first chapter was great! Some of you may notice the reference we made with principal Crowley, some may not. If you do, gj4u, but no big deal if you were going "whaaat?". But anyway, email EternalForces242 (**** (at) ymail (dot) com****) and subject the email "To the editor:" and he will fwd it to me. Goodbye, comment or I will eat you!**

_From EmoKittenz1 with love!_


End file.
